Forget Me Not
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: I was mad about how the mid-season season finally on season three. So here is what I think should have happened. A year later, Neal knocks on the door. To save the enchanted forest and everyone in it he needs the savior. But she doesn't believe... I don't own any rights please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**let me know what you think.**

The curse has been broken for a year. Emma and Henry sit in their apartment drinking hot chocolate with coco on a blizzard filled Saturday after noon. The looks over the Boston sky line and both smile with joy. "Mom, what was my dad like?" Henry asks. "Before he died." He adds.

"Your father was nice and kind, he was the love of my life. If he would have been alive to meet you I know he would have loved you. You look like him." Emma says lying to protect her son. The doorbell rings and they both look up.

"I didn't know anyone was coming over." Henry says to his mother as she puts down her hot coco and walks towards the door.

"We aren't, why don't you go to your room for a minute." Emma says. In her line of work she can never be too trusting. Henry doesn't argue just puts down his cup and walks into his room. Emma opens the door and her knees instantly feel like jello. "Neal?" She says, her voice sounding raspy.

"Emma, I am so glad I found you." He says to her. "Can I come in?" He asks.

"You left me." Emma says. "I was arrested and served in prison for almost a year and you suddenly come back after almost thirteen years wanting to talk!" She says angrily.

"Emma, let me explain." He says. "Let me explain to you what happened. Please just hear me out." He begs her. She stands silent debating when Henry peeks out of the hallway. "Henry," Neal whispers.

Emma turns around and sees Henry. "I thought I told you to go to your room." She says.

"You did," Henry says. Neal looks at Henry then back at Emma.

Emma stands there looking like a deer in the headlights. "I tried to tell you. But I couldn't find you." Emma says. "I looked for you. But you weren't there." Emma says.

"You said my dad died." Henry says in shock. "Mom, you told me that my dad died in a car crash." Henry says.

"I didn't want you to find out that your father was a con artist who knocked me up and left me sitting in a prison cell." Emma says to him.

"Can I come in now?" Neal asks. Emma moves out of the way and lets Neal come through. "Hi Henry," Neal says. "How are you doing kid?" Neal asks.

Henry just looks at Emma confused. "Is there a reason why you just showed up here out of the blue?" Emma asks him.

"Yes, it's your parents. They are in trouble. I know you don't remember but I can help you." Neal says.

"Neal, my parents abandoned me on the side of a high way." Emma says. "I have looked for them for so long. I gave up when I had Henry. I almost gave him up to give him a better chance. But then I remembered how I felt about my parents abandoning me and I knew I couldn't do it." Emma says.

"Emma, I know your parents. I met them, I can take you to them." Neal says to her. "I need you to trust me." Neal says.

"Why should I trust you. Last time I did I ended up doing time and having a kid." Emma says.

"Because of Henry," Neal says. "You will do this for our son."

"You are really my father?" Henry asks Neal as he walks closer to him.

"Yes, and I want you to know that I left because I had to. Not because I wanted to. If I would have known about you I would have tried harder to stay." Neal says. "I love you Henry." Neal says.

"Okay, it is nine. Time for bed kid." Emma says. "Brushed teeth, pajamas on, and into bed." Henry finishes off his hit coco and gives Emma a hug.

"Night mom, night dad." Henry says and walks back into the bathroom.

"You have thirty minutes." Emma tells Neal. "Start explaining."

"I brought pictures." Neal opens up his bag and pulls out a big book and a notebook and sits it in front of him at the table. "This has notes from your parents." He says handing her the notebook. "And this is their story." He says handing her the book that had "Once Upon A Time," written on it in beautiful gold letters.

"A story book?" She questions. Emma looks at Neal confused and a bit fearful for his sanity.

"This is more then just a story book. It is real, everything written has happened. Emma, I know you will remember soon, you are the savior you have to." Neal says.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go." Emma says to him.

"Okay but at the very least just read it. I think you will like it. There is another story in the back." He says standing up. "Emma please call me soon." He says as he gives her a paper with his number on it. "For everyone's sake, I hope you remember soon." He says walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me knows what you think of it. Sorry if it sucks.**

Emma sits snuggled one couch by the fire. She sips her coco that has now cooled down. She looks next to her on the side table and sees the ridiculous book Neal gave her to read. She grabs the book and starts reading. They were fairytales that she had heard before but different. Red ridding hood was a wolf, Snow White was a thief, and Rumplestiltskin was the beast. At the end of the Snow White story she stood there holding a baby girl named Emma.

Coincidence, Emma thought as she looked at the picture of the baby named Emma. Wrapped in a white bitter blanket with purple trim, and just in the corner had her name embroidered on it. Emma looks over to the couch where her baby blanket laid looking the exact same as the picture in the book. Emma shrugged her shoulders and turned the page.

"Eighteen years after being sent to a new land the savior gives birth to a son. In a dark moment she gives the child away to have a better life. Little did she know she was leading him into the hands of the women who took away her happy endings in the first place. The evil queen, Regina." She read from the book.

"The boy grew up fast but knew something was wrong with his life. So he set out to find his birth mother. A women known in this realm as Emma Swan." Emma looked at illustration of a boy on a bus. She new instantly that it was Henry. "On her twenty-eighth birthday Her long lost, but never forgotten about, son Henry cam knocking on the door." Emma looked up at the clock and noticed that I was nearly midnight. She put down the book and walked into her bedroom. She dressed warm in her pajamas and crawled into her nice warm bed.

But she could shake the feeling that something was up. She tosses and turned in her bed then her door creeped open. "Mom, I can't sleep." Henry whispers softly.

Emma pulls her covers back so her son can crawl in. "Neither can I." She say to him. Henry lays beside his mother and Emma snuggles him close. "Listen about your father, I was trying to protect you. You have to understand I didn't think he was ever coming back." Emma says.

"I know," Henry says as he drifts into a deep slumber. In the morning when Emma awoke Henry was gone. She stood up and walked into the living room where her son was sitting on the couch reading the book she got from Neal. "Morning mom," he says smiling. "Where did you get this book?" He asks.

"Neal," Emma says. "What do you want for breakfast?" Emma asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"French Toast and bacon." He says smiling. "And hot coco with cinnamon." Henry adds.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for hot coco?" She asks Henry.

"No, not really." He says to her. "Mom this looks like your baby blanket." He says and shows her the picture.

"I noticed that last night. Must have been a popular style." She says. "Go get in the shower and I will make breakfast." Emma tells him.

"Okay, but do you think dad can come over for lunch?" Henry asks.

"I will think about it." She says to him. "Just get in the shower." Henry walks down the hall into the bathroom. Emma start cooking breakfast and notices the paper on the counter that Neal left with his number on it. She punches in his number and holds it to her ear.

"Emma?" He answers in a questioning tone.

"Yea, listen I know you just met him but Henry wants you to come over for lunch." Emma says to him.

"Over course, Emma I have known him for a while. I know you don't remember but you will soon." He says to her. Emma hangs up the phone and rolls her eyes. She sits breakfast on the table along with the coco and Henry comes out of the shower.

"Okay kid, I talked to Neal and he is coming over for lunch." Emma say. "So what should we fix for lunch?" She asks him as they sit down at the table for breakfast.

"Homemade pizza," Henry says cheerfully. "Mom, I have a question that I have been thinking about." Henry says.

"Okay," she says in between bites of French toast. Henry messes around with his food for a little bit then looks up at his mom.

"Did you ever think about giving me up?" Henry asks her. Emma takes a sip of her coco and looks into her sons eyes.

"Yes," she says and exhales deeply. "When I found out I was pregnant I was in jail. Doing time for finishing something your father started. I wanted you to have a better life then I had. I had the adoption agency ready and then when you were born the doctor asked if I wanted to hold you. As soon as I saw your face I new I couldn't let you go." Emma says to him. "Why did you ask?" She wonders.

"Well, I was readying the book where you had it marked. And in that story you give me away and I end up with an evil queen." He says.

"Yeah, that book is pretty messed up. I don't want you reading it until I find out more about it." Emma tells him. After breakfast Emma gets dressed and Henry helps with dishes. She laces up her shoes and zips up her jacket and Henry does the same. Emma grabs her keys off of the counter and they head down to her yellow car and climb inside.

Emma didn't want to admit it to her son but something about the stories in the book seemed all too familiar to her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on.


End file.
